


The Bolton's Ward

by OurBladesAreSharp



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurBladesAreSharp/pseuds/OurBladesAreSharp
Summary: What if Ramsay Snow had taken Talia Forrester as his Ward? Would her life fall apart in front of her or would she learn to navigate the cruel bastard's ways?..





	1. First Night at Camp..

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction that I have ever written, so please don't judge me that harshly. That being said, I would love if you could nicely critic me on anything you would like to see me improve on :) reviews are very much appreciated.

_**He killed him.** _

**_He killed Ethan, her own twin in cold blood.. right in front of her. It was the only thing she could think about.. the now dried droplets of blood that had speckled the end of her sleeve reaching out to Ethan serving as a constant reminder._ **

_**But before she could even hold Ethan, his body falling to the floor as blood rapidly spilled from his neck; Ramsay Snow had pulled her away, claiming her as his ward.** _

"Finally.. we can get a fuckin' fire started.." Skinner growled as he stopped, climbing down from his mount; dragging Talia off after him.

She landed on her feet, a little startled from the sudden movement as she was pulled from her thoughts.. they had stopped. Looking to the treeline she realised it was near to nightfall already.

Then she heard an all too familiar tone, ordering his men to get the tents started.. Ramsay Snow. She winced, looking down as he walked towards her.. she was terrified of him.

"Well then, My Lady.. how was your journey?.." Ramsay's eerily chirpy tone filling her ears and sending a shiver down her spine..

"No unwanted touches from Skinner I hope.." he sniggered and smiled, looking up to Skinner as they shared a grin.

Talia shook her head. "No.. My Lord.." she said softly, not even daring to bring her eyes up to his.

Ramsay smiled a seemingly sweet and sincere smile, bringing his hand underneath her chin and gently tilting her head upwards.

"Good.." he turned and left, ordering a few more commands to his men.

Skinner pushed her down to sit on the ground, looking down at her. "Don't get brave now.." he said, his face solemn and serious..

"You wouldn't survive if ye' tried to run.. the cold'll set in before nightfall." He looked into her eyes, staring into them for a minute before walking away.. knowing she wouldn't dare try to run.

Nightfall soon came, and as Skinner had said.. with it came even more cold. She shivered as she still sat on the ground, watching as the fire slowly grew higher and higher as Ramsay and his men added more wood..

"Come.." Ramsay beckoned with an insincere wave of his hand.

She stumbled to her feet, her legs weak and wobbly as she walked over to the fire, needing the warmth.

She sat on the little log that was furthest away from Ramsay.. but he moved closer. Ramsay and his men japed and sneered over crude stories.. though it seemed she was the only one with that opinion.

"I named two of my hounds after her.." Ramsay said matter of factly, speaking of one of the girls he had previously chased. "She gave such a good run.. I thought I'd honour her even more than usual.." he sniggered, leaning towards Talia.

"Do you like hounds, My Lady?.." he asked with a grin, looking up at her.. his ice cold eyes staring at her.

"I-I'm not sure.." she said softly, trying to avoid conversation with him.

"We don't keep them at Ironrath."

"Well.. I'll have to introduce you to my hounds when we get to the Dreadfort." He said cheerily, going back to talking with his men.

As the night grew later Talia's eyes fluttered closed.. and then opened quickly, the process repeating over and over as she tried to fight the sleep that was trying to claim her. She was too nervous to sleep.. too nervous about what might happen to her if she did.

Ramsay caught her in the corner of his eye.. fighting her own sleepiness. He grinned slightly, watching her.

"Come Ward. It's time for bed." He stood abruptly, looking over to Skinner, Damon and the rest of the Bastard's Boys.. his plans falling into place.

He guided Talia into his tent and laced the tent up after them. A grin ever present on his face.


	2. "Mercy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*  
> There's some non con stuff in this chapter, it doesn't go into detail, but if you aren't comfortable with it please don't read it!
> 
> Hey there! Sorry for how long it's taken me to update, but uni is stressing me out a lot at the moment, but I finally found some time to write, so here's the next chapter!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Morning soon came, and with that came the hustling of men around the small makeshift camp. They called and shouted to one another, taking down the tents, all of them expect for one.. Ramsay's tent. It was the largest of all them, a commander's tent almost. And inside, he was still fast asleep..

Talia hardly found any sleep the previous night, between Ramsay's unwanted violations and her silent fits of crying.. she couldn't sleep, she was too frightened to do so.  
Her life was practically over.. she was stuck in the grasps of the Bastard of Bolton and he had taken one of the most important things from her.. her maidenhood.

She lay there silently, Ramsay's arms still wrapped around her as he lay beside her. Her face was sticky from her dried tears, and her eyes were dark and sunken. She couldn't find the strength to move, so she just lay there.. pained and pitiful, wanting to cry again.

She shifted slightly, moving away from Ramsay ever so slightly.. but Ramsay sleepily moved closer, bringing a thick arm around her waist and drawing her closer to him yet again. His mouth found her neck, still half asleep as he kissed and bit at it, mirroring what he hand done so frequently the night before.. leaving her neck and chest numerous different shades of blue and purple..

She winced and tensed, pulling away.. waking Ramsay fully. He pulled her closer yet again, but his eyes were open this time, and filled with fury..

"You woke me.." he said with disdain, his face stoic as he tugged on the furs she was covered with.

He pawed at her roughly, bruising her even more than he already had surely, taking in the sight of her fully.. in the morning light that was seeping in through the thin canvas tent, he could see every detail of her, every bite mark he had left. Every handprint, and he could most importantly see the blood peaking through between her legs, mixed with his seed..

He smirked, his expression changing as he took up her legs, pulling them apart as he put himself between them yet again.

"N-no.." Talia cried, tears flowing down her face as she realised what he was going to do again.. she was exhausted, but her fear had made her quite aware of what was happening..

"Please.." she whimpered, but Ramsay didn't listen to her pleading, and like he had done last night he pushed himself into her yet again.

\---------------------------------------------

 

The road never seemed to end, they rode on and on for hours.. hardly ever stopping. It wasn't even enjoyable, they all laughed and sneered at her.. Ramsay had surely spoken of what had happened, but they had likely all heard it in the night too. She felt humiliated, like she wasn't even herself anymore.. just an object to them.

She would be glad when they got back to the Dreadfort.. it seemed odd for her to even think of, but even being there seemed better than being on the road. She had even heard that they might be stopping over in Winterfell for a night, it was still being rebuilt.. but it was already occupied by Bolton soldiers. Perhaps if she was lucky she wouldn't have to share Ramsay's tent that night..

As the day began to fade away they rode hard and fast, trying to find a clearing to set up the tents before nightfall.. but as they came around a little gathering of trees they came across a man, his face shifting into a terrified expression as he saw the Bolton Banners...

"P-please.. My Lord.." he whimpered as she fell to his knees.

"Mercy.."


End file.
